If Only (Quartet)
thumb|250pxIf Only (Quartet) é uma canção da versão musical de A Pequena Sereia. A canção é cantada por Ariel, o príncipe Eric, Sebastião e o Rei Tritão. A música aparece durante ato II, no fim do segundo dia. Naquela noite, Ariel aprende com Carlotta que Grimsby organizou um concurso de canto para encontrar a menina que Eric jura que cantou para ele na praia. Ariel, anseia que ela podia dizer tudo para Eric. O príncipe, ainda assombrado pela bela voz que ele ouviu no dia em que foi resgatado encontra-se em conflito por seus sentimentos crescentes de Ariel atualmente muda. Sebastião por sua vez tenta animar Ariel se, ao mesmo tempo, percebendo que o seu tempo está quase esgotado e Rei Tritão, preocupado com sua filha desaparecida, promete mudar os seus caminhos. Letra Ariel If Only you could know The things I long to say If only I could tell you What I wish I could convey It's in my ev'ry glance My heart's an open book You'd see it all at once If only you would look If only you could glimpse The feelings that I feel If only you would notice What I'm dying to reveal The dreams I can't declare The needs I can't deny You'd understand them all If only you would try All my secrets you would learn them All my longings you'd return them Then the silence would be broken Not a word would need be spoken Príncipe Eric What is it about her That's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar? Why do I feel dizzy In a way I've only felt but once before? How come when she looks at me It seems like time stops moving Almost like the way it did that day upon the shore? But that voice Ariel If only it were true If only for a while Prince Eric Ah that voice! Ariel If only you would notice How I ache behind my smile Príncipe Eric Where's that voice? Ariel I guess you never will I guess it doesn't show But if I never find a way to tell you so Oh what I would give If only you could know Sebastião (Spoken) ''Bless ya child, Tomorrow the Prince will have his pick of any princess in the land. How can a little mermaid compete with all that? ''(Sung) ''If only I knew how I'd make him see the light If only it were up to me This all would turn out right And if I only could I'll tell you what I'd do I'd simply wave my claw And make your dreams come true And wouldn't that surprise you If you only knew '''Rei Tritão' How could she just suddenly Completely disappear into thin water? It's been two whole days And I don't know where she has gone! Príncipe Eric Ah, that voice! King Triton If only you'd come home Sebastião If only I could help Príncipe Eric Where's that voice? Ariel If only there were time I know we'd kiss at last Príncipe Eric That voice! Rei Tritão If only you'd come back I'll change my ways! Sebastião Just one more day for that kiss to come Ariel But time keeps racing forward And our moment's almost passed! Rei Tritão I'll try to understand Ariel It has to happen now Rei Tritão I'll keep my temper low Sebastião I'd give my life up to make it happen Rei Tritão I should have started listening to you long ago Príncipe Eric How I wish that girl could have been this one! Sebastião Oh! Ariel There's only one more day until I have to go! Príncipe Eric If only! Ariel, Sebastião e Tritão Oh what I would give if only you could know Príncipe Eric And at the ball What will occur? Maybe I'll find that voice But I'll Lose Her Ariel If only Sebastião If only Rei Tritão If only Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções de musicais